vague de chaleur
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: Reposté:Une petite vague de chaleur pour vous réchauffer alors qu'il fait froid…une attirance nouvelle qui entraine des conséquences...


**Vague de chaleur**

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, vous vous en doutez bien… l'histoire non plus puisqu'elle a été écrite par RadeliaPotter qui a eu la gentillesse de me permettre de traduire ce one shot que je réedite comme vous pouvez le constater._

_Je le dédie à Genevieve Black, ma vingtième revieweuse sur The rider (je n'ai pas oublié que je te devais un dessin, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire un… d'ailleurs, as-tu un couple préféré?)_

_Je remercie : _Onarluca, Loryah, youpala, Nee Chan et Chana, Genevieve Black, malvina, vert emeraude, Crackos_ qui m'ont gentiment reviewé l'histoire quand elle est parue en mini chapitres… J'ai juste refais la mise en page…_

_Une petite vague de chaleur pour vous réchauffer alors qu'il fait froid… Si vous avez apprécié, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Foutu Malfoy! Sale gamin insupportable! Il n'avait aucun droit de dire ça sur les amis d'Harry et sur sa mère. Sang de bourbe, vraiment… Qu'est ce qui lui donnait le droit de dire ça pour s'asseoir ensuite à la table des Slytherins comme une sorte de dieu grec?

Le soleil brûlant passa à travers les fenêtres enchantées pour éclairer sa tête dorée. Le dieu du soleil Apollon. Il pouvait passer pour lui. Le soleil semblait briller sur Malfoy lui donnant une sorte de beauté immortelle.

_Beauté? Malfoy?_

Harry secoua la tête et se leva. "Je vais aller voler un peu avec mon Eclair de feu." Dit-il à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

"Par cette chaleur?" s'exclama Ron. "Tu es fou?"

"Eh bien, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, non?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

"N'oublie pas que nous devons voir Dumbledore à cinq heures, Harry." Dit Hermione montrant son badge de Préfète en chef. Harry acquiesça et passa à la tour Gryffondor pour prendre son balai.

L'intrépide trio était en septième année à Hogwarts. Harry était Préfet en chef comme Hermione. Leurs NEWTs se rapprochaient de plus en plus. On était maintenant en mai et le temps était incroyablement chaud. Même dans le château qui bénéficiait d'un sortilège de rafraîchissement, la chaleur rentrait étouffant tout le monde. Dumbledore avait de fait accordé une dérogation au règlement et permis aux étudiants de porter des vêtements muggles et non les uniformes qui étaient beaucoup plus chauds.

Ce fut donc en short muggle et en t-shirt sans manches noir qu'Harry sortit avec son balai. L'air était lourd et étouffant. Harry avait du mal à respirer. Il pensait rêveusement à l'oxygène dont il bénéficierait lorsqu'il serait dans les airs sur son balai avant même d'arriver au terrain de Quidditch.

Alors qu'Harry volait, profitant du vent qui fouettait son visage et jouait avec ses cheveux, il se rappela le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison. Il avait eu lieu seulement une semaine auparavant contre les Slytherins. Le jeu avait été très serré. Draco Malfoy avait fait de l'excellent travail avec son équipe, mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'Harry avait fait encore mieux avec la sienne. Malfoy avait marqué Harry de très près. Il en avait eu assez et avait feinté, Malfoy avait été pris au piège et n'avait pu être réanimé pas Madame Pomfrey. Le jeu avait continué avec l'attrapeur remplaçant des Slytherins. Cela avait alors été facile pour Harry. En cinq minutes, il attrapait le snitch de façon spectaculaire.

Bien sûr, Malfoy en avait été très amer et en avait voulu à Harry. Il s'était alors moqué de sa cicatrice, du fait que ses parents étaient morts, de son choix d'amis. Ou encore des origines d'Hermione et de Lily Potter. Cela tappait sur les nerfs d'Harry.

Harry se renfrogna et accéléra encore plus. Sirius avait essayé de parler à Harry à propos de Malfoy mais n'avait pas épilogué dessus. Et Sirius avait été aux anges avec la victoire d'Harry. principalement parce qu'il était assis dans les gradins à côté d'Hermione et de Remus Lupin dans sa forme humaine. C'était le premier match auquel son parrain pouvait assister sans avoir peur d'être arrêté. Ils pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles maintenant, Wormtail n'étant plus de ce monde.

La sueur ruisselait maintenant le long du visage et du corps d'Harry. il enleva son t-shirt trempé et le lança sur un gradin. Depuis l'été de sa quatrième année, Harry avait pris nombre de petits jobs aux alentours de Privet Drive et Magnolia Crescent. Ses muscles s'étaient développés. Il n'était plus le petit garçon squelettique qu'il avait été lors de son arrivée à Hogwarts. L'œil d'Harry capta un flash de lumière et il regarda vers le bas à l'extérieur du terrain. Draco Malfoy était dehors pour son footing matinal. C'était l'une des choses qui avait changé au début de la cinquième année. Malfoy pouvait régulièrement être vu courant sur le sol d'Hogwarts. Harry stoppa tout mouvement et fixa l'autre garçon. Il portait des vêtements muggles comme ceux d'Harry et des chaussures de sport. Harry regarda bouche bée alors que Malfoy s'arrêtait et enlevait sa chemise noire révélant un torse bien musclé et brillant de sueur.

_Il va prendre des coups de soleil s'il reste trop longtemps au soleil avec la carnation qu'il a…_ Pensa Harry.

Il se lécha les lèvres alors que Malfoy recommençait à bouger et disparaissait de sa vue. Harry vola jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter la chaleur. Ce qui arriva environ dix minutes après. Il récupéra son t-shirt sans pour autant le mettre. Au lieu de se diriger vers le château, Harry descendit en direction du lac vers son emplacement favori qui se situait sous l'ombre bienfaisante d'un arbre. Ses idées de calmes furent bien vite oubliées lorsqu'il contourna le large arbre et vit Malfoy debout dans l'ombre. Toujours sans chemise et transpirant.

« Malfoy. Que diable fais-tu ici » Demanda-t-il froidement. Malfoy sursauta et se retourna.

« Potter. Je pourrais te demander la même chose. »

« Je viens souvent ici, si tu veux savoir et je savais que l'ombre serait agréable ici. »

« C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis venu. » Harry soupira et s'assis, reposant son dos contre le tronc. Il plaça prudemment son balai à côté de lui et leva le regard vers le jeune Slytherin qui le regardait avec une extrême attention. Harry pouvait sentir que l'autre se préparait à dire quelque chose de méchant mais il leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Regardes, Malfoy, je suis venu ici pour être au calme et je ne repartirai pas avant d'avoir pu en profiter. Si tu tiens à rester, fermes ta bouche ou soit civil. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi. De plus, je retirerai vingt points à Slytherin si tu te moques de ma cicatrice, du fait que je n'ai pas de parents ou encore des origines d'Hermione. Pareil pour ma mère. On est bien d'accord » Malfoy eut un sourire en coin et s'assit le dos tourné à Harry.

« Avant que tu ne commences ta tirade insensée, j'allais seulement dire que j'aimais vraiment te voir voler. » Harry en eut la bouche ouverte par le choc.

« Quoi » Malfoy bougea afin d'être assis à côté d'Harry contre l'arbre. Il regarda le jeune Gryffondor, toute trace d'émotion ayant disparu de son visage.

« J'ai dit que j'aimais te voir voler. C'est à ce moment là que ta maladresse te quitte. Ne te fâches pas, mais c'est comme si tu avais deux pieds gauches quand tu es à terre. » Harry renifla.

« Pas de mal. »

« S'il y a une chose dont je suis jaloux, Potter, c'est de ta façon de voler. »

« Jaloux ? Malfoy, tu es toi aussi bon sur un balai. »

« Alors pourquoi n'ai-je jamais réussi à te battre en Quidditch? Non, Potter, tu es né pour voler. Je te regardais il y a peu et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler aussi bien que toi. »

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? N'es-tu pas censé être… »

« Typiquement Malfoy ? Te dire combien tu es mauvais pour voler, me moquer de tout ce que tu fais »

« Euh… oui. »

Malfoy soupira et reposa sa tête contre l'arbre. « On a presque fini Hogwarts. Donc cela dépend de tonh point de vue, mais nous serons assez chanceux ou non pour nous croiser après ça. Je pourrais tout aussi bien te dire que je suis plus ou moins membre de ton fan club. »

Harry sourit et se mit à rire.

« Draco Malfoy, membre officiel du fan club d'Harry Potter. Je veillerai à t'envoyer des lunettes ainsi que le manuel pour acquérir ta propre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ça me va aussi longtemps que tu ne rejoins pas ce groupe de filles et que tu ne me suis pas partout. »

« Oh, es tu en train de me dire que tu n'aime pas que les filles te courent après ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu te les étais toutes faites. » Harry le regarda en fronçant le nez.

« Malfoy, certaines de ces filles sont des première année. De plus… les filles ne m'intéressent pas. »

« Tu es gay »

« Ouaip. Ne penses pas qu'il n'y a que des filles dans mon fan club. Les mecs sont justes plus discrets. »

« Comme qui »

« Eh bien, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Seamus Finnigan, Ronald Weasley, euh… un Slytherin. »

« Slytherin? Qui donc?"

« Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Je peux seulement dire que c'est un mec bien. »

« Potter ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu coucherais ave Blaise Zabini »

« Qu… quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas avec moi. J'ai eu tous les mecs consentants de Slytherin et c'est le meilleur. De plus, il m'a dit qu'il avait baisé avec un Gryffondor sexy et j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être toi. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr. »

« Moi ? Sexy ? Je ne penses pas que tu saches de quoi tu parles ici, Malfoy. » Malfoy sourit et regarda au loin.

« Donc, Potter, sur qui poses-tu les yeux maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, le regard tourné vers le lac.

Harry regarda sa Némésis et s'humecta les lèvres. Les muscles bougeaient à chaque mouvement que Malfoy faisait, de façon séductrice. La sueur coulait encore le long de son visage et de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient collés par la transpiration. Le regard d'Harry glissa sur le torse de Malfoy et se posa sur les tétons roses. Il se mordit la lèvre pour lutter contre la tentation de se pencher et de lécher la transpiration qui s'y était déposée, contre l'envie de les sucer jusqu'à ce qu'ils rougissent.

Harry fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit la douloureuse érection dans son short. Il conjura une couverture pour l'installer sur le sol et se mit sur le ventre avant que Malfoy n'ait pu remarquer quoique ce soit.

« Euh… j'ai des vues sur un autre Slytherin. » dit-il prudemment, la tête dans les bras, prétendant vouloir dormir. Quand réellement, était la dernière chose qui le préoccupait. Il désirait faire des choses innommables au corps de Malfoy.

« Vraiment ? Quelqu'un que je pourrais connaître ? » demanda-t-il de l'amusement dans la voix.

« Umm… peut être. » A ces mots, Malfoy se déplaça pour être allongé à côté de lui sur la couverture. Aucun d'eux ne dit quelque chose dans la demie heure qui suivit. Etonnement, le silence était confortable. Harry faisait attention à ne pas regarder l'autre garçon afin de ne pas se retrouver dans une situation gênante à cause de ses envies.

« J'espère que ces nuages apportent de la pluie. » murmura soudain Malfoy. Harry se retourna et regarda les nuages sombres qui commençaient à recouvrir le ciel au-dessus du lac.

« Il fait foutrement trop chaud. Je transpire, même à ne rien faire ici. Ce n'est pas attirant. »

Malfoy eut une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux et roula sur son côté, pour faire face à Harry.

« Cependant sur toi… c'est super sexy. » Il passa un de ses doigts sur les contours d'un des tétons d'Harry maintenant dressé puis le fit descendre au milieu de l'estomac. Harry retint difficilement sa respiration, le cœur battant alors qu'il regardait son ennemi mettre son doigt dans la bouche et lécher la sueur. Harry ne dit rien et regarda seulement les nuages noirs qui se rapprochaient. Il sentit ensuite à nouveau les doigts de Malfoy sur lui, caressant doucement sa peau.

« Pendant combien de temps as-tu volé sans ton t-shirt ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as pris un coup de soleil. Regardes, tu vois ? » Il appuya avec un doigt juste en dessous des côtes d'Harry. Harry retint un cri et, baissant le regard, vit une empreinte de doigt blanche alors que la peau tout autour était rouge.

« Bof, ça ne sera pas si terrible. N'en as-tu pas toi aussi ? Tu as bien enlevé ta chemise alors que tu courrais près du terrain de Quidditch. »

« M'observais-tu ? »

« Tu me regardais ? »

« Bah… euh… Je ne suis pas resté au soleil longtemps après ça. » La main de Malfoy descendait légèrement le long de l'estomac d'Harry alors qu'il parlait. La respiration d'Harry devint rapide et oppressée. Malfoy se rapprocha encore plus d'Harry et se pencha sur lui.

« Dis moi, Harry, » murmura-t-il d'une voix plus profonde que d'habitude. « Suis-je le Slytherin sur lequel tu fantasmes ? » Harry se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il se sentit à nouveau s'exciter. Malfoy trouva un point sensible sur ses hanches et appuya dessus. Il sourit au silence d'Harry.

« On est bouche cousue, n'est-ce pas ? Ou attends-tu d'être bouche contre bouche avec moi ? » Malfoy obtint un cri du Gryffondor en donnant un petit coup sur un téton dressé. Il se pencha encore plus et le titilla avec la bouche.

« Tu es plutôt passif, Harry. Zabini a dit que tu étais étonnement agressif. »

« Il me semble que tu as dit qu'il n'avait pas révélé de quel Gryffondor il s'agissait. »

« Il ne l'a pas fait. Mais c'est ce qu'il a dit sur le mec. » Malfoy regarda dans le yeux émeraudes d'Harry. Il leva une main pour lui enlever ses lunettes. « Tu devrais vraiment faire rectifier ta vue. Il ne faut pas que tu caches tes yeux… Je te le demandes encore une fois : Suis-je le Slytherin qui retient ton attention ? » Harry regarda dans les yeux argentés, sa poitrine s'élevant et descendant rapidement.

Très abruptement, Harry repoussa Malfoy sur le dos et se tin au dessus de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres d'un autre surpris.

« Oui, Draco, tu me fais fantasmer. » dit-il la respiration oppressée. Pour prouver ses dires, il pressa son érection contre les hanches de Draco. Tentateur, il fit courir sa langue sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon avant de forcer le passage pour pénétrer dans la bouche sensuelle. Elle s'ouvrit volontairement pour lui et bientôt leurs langues se livrèrent à un duel, explorant leurs bouches respectives, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus profondément. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, la pluie commença à tomber et de la vapeur s'éleva du sol et de leurs corps transpirants.

Harry rompit le baiser dans un besoin d'air désespéré. Il regarda la pluie tomber.

« La vague de chaleur est enfin finie. » dit-il essouflé.

« Je pense que cela ne fait que commencer. » déclara Draco alors qu'il renversait l'autre garçon pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. « Nous n'avons pas besoin du soleil pour créer une vague de chaleur. »

THE END

_Alors, Verdict ? Vous la trouvez comment, la fin ?_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review et si vous trouvez que certaines phrases sont mal formulées n'hésitez pas à le signaler ainsi que ce que vous mettriez à la place !_

_Merci et à très bientôt ! _

_Hi-chan_


End file.
